coolection_tvfandomcom-20200214-history
Radiator Springs History
The History of Radiator Springs 1900's Stanley Steamer was born approx. 1909, though the exact date is not certain. He might have been born in either Detroit, MI or somewhere in Tennessee. (he never did like to reveal too much of his past, as he was always focused on the future) In early 1909, he took his first job working as a radiator-cap salesman, in a time where cars still used steam as their main source of getting around. He'd always had high hopes to make a fortune, especially in the west where there were more opportunities to be found. He left in mid-1909 towards California, leaving most of his family behind. He never seemed to stop moving along, and only when his water intake was dangerously low did he take very quick breaks. Folks who knew him way back remember him as a highly eccentric young man who was very idealistic. He would stop at nothing to reach his goal, or so they said. He followed most of the path that would become Route 66, 17 years later. He stopped right in the middle of the Sonoran desert one day in mid-1909, after noticing a natural spring spouting up from the ground. He viewed this as his own personal oasis and stayed around for a few hours, cooling himself off. Stanley spotted another two Steamers heading towards the spring, looking as if they were going to fall apart from overheating. Stanley offered to help her out by the spring, and even sold them complementary radiator-caps. The steamers thanked him for his kindness and explained that he and his daughter were trying to head south to raise a new family and got lost in the desert. The man told Stanley that, if any more poor souls were to get lost here without his help, the entire desert would soon be littered with car corpses, and offered him to establish a simple water stop to help those heading south or west refill and continue their journeys. To Stanley, not only did this mean helping other young, ambitious cars reach their goals, it also meant he would be able to gain a fortune if he sold a radiator-cap for each customer who takes a break at the spring. He called this particular spring Stanley's Oasis, and it would set up as the foundation for what would become Radiator Springs. The California plan was all but abandoned. 1910's The town itself was established in 1911, a tiny watering spot with perhaps three small shops maximum, and it did not even have a courthouse back then. But Stanley viewed his town as his pride and joy, and continued to tend the spring every day, welcoming customers and selling his trademark radiator-caps. 1920's The town stayed modest and unknown until 1926. When the US numbered highway system had been established, the tiny town and spring became a part of Route 66. Following 1926, business boomed, with cars coming from every direction setting up shop in this town, looking to make a fortune much as Stanley did when he was younger. The town grew considerably, bringing in a plethora of new characters. Radiator Springs was soon a hot spot. In the fall of 1927, Stanley was tending his oasis as usual and greeting customers when in the distance he spotted a young Model T collapse just a few inches away from the town. Enraptured by the beauty of the car, but also concerned for her wellbeing, he ordered the town's tow truck to tow her to the oasis, where Stanley could treat her. They conversed for a while after the Model T had cooled off and regained her strength. She was from Detroit, and was trying to find herself a new home after she felt she was old enough to live alone, but she underestimated the hardships of her journey. She thanked Stanley, and she introduced herself as Lizzie F. Ord. The two became fast lovers, particularly after Stanley bought her an exquisite radiator-cap, fitted with a shimmering diamond and gracefully sculpted. Although they loved each other dearly and were soon inseparable, Stanley's eccentric and eager personality was sometimes a bit much for Lizzie, but in the end she dealt with it. In 1929, during a balmy summer day, Stanley offered to take Lizzie out for a drive, it was a surprise as to where they would go, he said. Lizzie said she was busy tending to her newly-established curio shop, and it took a few tries for her to finally say yes, just one drive. Stanley happily drove her around the desert, showing each unique location to her and explaining their names. There was the Cadillac Range, Willy's Butte, and Tailfin Pass among others. Stanley's favorite place, however, was just up on Tailfin Pass, to a cliff where they could overlook the entirety of the town and the surrounding desert. 1930's Stanley and Lizzie officially became married in 1931, and they had their photograph taken, a picture which now lies in the back of Lizzie's curio shop, along with her other prized possessions, not for sale. Lizzie would become Mrs. Lizzie F. Ord-Steamer, and to this day she keeps that name despite being widowed. Despite their very happy and close life, they never had children for reasons unknown (Lizzie prefers not to talk about it). By then, Radiator Springs was no longer the tiny ramshackle town it used to be, and was now rather large, occupying a gas stop (as most cars had then switched to gas), a few motels, body art and tire stores, and even a courthouse, and Stanley's Oasis stood exactly where it was decades ago, a reminder of inspiration and success. In 1937, Lou Topolino was built. 1940's By 1941, Lou Topolino moved to Radiator Springs. He set up his shop across the street from Radiator Springs Curios. In 1942 Stanley could see word of his new town being spread all over the world with Lou from Italy. He wanted to put the town on the map so he saved up his sales money and in November of 1942 Sheriff Thomas Wheelis was hired to patrol the area and keep the hot rod population small. In 1943, Zeb Mater was built and took charge of an old junkyard that had been abandoned since the days of Stanley's Oasis. 1944 was a rough year for Zeb because he came across the town's bully, Bubba. Apparently, Zeb's junkyard was Bubba's old hideout. By 1945, Lassie Tire was built and moved right into town. She immediately fell in love with Zeb because they had so much in common. In 1947, Zeb Mater & Lassie Tire got married and invited all of their friends and family to their wedding. Fortunately, all of Zeb's brothers and sisters lived right in Ornament Valley. Nearing the end of the 40's, the town got a new deputy, Deputy Michael Wheelis who would serve as a partner to Sheriff Wheelis, his father. In 1949, Stanley went missing. The news was widespread and reached far out of town. All they knew was that he wanted to try to expand the town, so he searched more of the desert, but he never came back. The new Sheriff searched for Stanley with no luck. Lizzie was devastated and would often lock herself up in the curio shop, declaring the shop closed for days and even weeks on end. Stanley was confirmed dead in late 1949, after following tracks to where he may have gotten lost, finding his remains. The new local deputy and tow truck returned only his hubcap. A statue commemorating Stanley was built and was to be placed right in front of the courthouse. Lizzie fell into a deep depression and rarely left her shop or talked to anyone. Her closest friend, the tow truck who had saved her all those years ago, was always by her side and supporting her, even buying her a radio to keep her updated on any current events. The tow truck himself died in an accident only 8 years later, but was survived by his young son. 1950's Radiator Springs perhaps reached its peak in the 50s, bringing in yet more cars, including many familiar faces still around to this day. Lizzie rarely made appearances but had since reopened her shop, and every night visited Stanley's statue. 1951 By 1951 one of America's most popular sports was rising in popularity and thus is the explanation for why Hudson, #51, most commonly referred to as the Fabulous Hudson Hornet was built. He raced and won his rookie year. He was first ever Piston Cup rookie to win a Piston Cup! 1953 A couple years later, in 1953, The Fabulous Hudson Hornet had one two more Piston Cups in the next two racing seasons. He was also awarded with the most wins in a single season (27 wins in 1952). 1954 At the end of the racing season in 1954 Hudson was about to win his fourth Piston Cup when he crashed. Later that year Hud got fixed up, but by the time he was fixed, his best friend and sponsor, Smokey, had replaced him with another rookie. Hudson then gave up his racing career due to his anger towards his old friend and over the next 5 years he moved all over the country trying to escape the cars who recognized him. 1954 Tow Mater was built in late 1954. He was the shiniest blue truck on the block. He loved to play with his cousins! One day Bubba starting picking on "Mater" and his cousins. Zeb was furious. Since Zeb moved to town, he's had run-ins with Bubba a lot. Therefore, Zeb challenged Bubba to a race and he agreed. The race would be held around town square. They would wrap around the Stanley Statue and back. Unfortunately, Zeb got very dizzy while circling and ended up crashing into another car and getting killed. His wife, Lassie was so heartbroken she passed out and died hours later. 1956 By 1956, Bubba kept tormenting the orphan, Tow Mater. One day he stole Mater's hood. To get it back Mater challenged Bubba to the same race Bubba had beaten his father at. Mater knew it was a challenge, but he requested it to be done so the competitors drive backwards. Mater beat Bubba at the race and Bubba passed out near the statue. 1957 In 1957, Flo was built and immediately became a part of the Motorama Girls. She toured the whole country, but always wanted more in life than just pictures and auto-graphs. 1959 In 1959, Ramone was built and opened up shop as Ramone's House Of Body Art. He took over its predecessor, Derek "Decals" Dobbs. Derek continued to work for Ramone and painted the "Radiator Springs, A Happy Place" Mural near the Courthouse. Later this year, Flo and the Motorama Girls made way into town due to Miss Victoria, Flo's chaperone, broke down. Doc Hudson had the task of repairing Miss Victoria. 1960's In 1961, Luigi bought a ticket on a cruise ship to go and work for his uncle. He loved his home of Santa Ruotina, Italy, but he knew there was more out there for him to explore. Aboard the cruise ship Luigi met this small, blue Tutto Forklift named Guido. They became instant friends due to their knowledge and passion for Ferraris. By 1963 Uncle Topolino moved home to Santa Ruotina, Italy due to a party he was invited to. He met a very nice woman who he instantly fell for. He moved back to get married and left the tire shop to Luigi and Guido. Wasting no time at all, Luigi took charge and renamed Lou's House of Tires to Luigi's Casa Della Tires. 1980's In 1984, Route 66 was scheduled to be bypassed by Interstate 40. Still naive and not yet knowing what would befall the town, the citizens had prepared a welcoming ceremony, but no-one came. The town stayed silent and gradually disappeared off the map throughout the 80s to the early 00s. Despite the lack of activity, the citizens waited and waited for a traveler to come by. 2000's Sally Carrera was built in 2002 in Los Angeles. She became an attorney soon after. In 2004, Sally Carrera, a young Porsche collapsed near the town. Lizzie, despite her old age by then, noticed this and was reminded of how she herself came to this town. The tow truck's son, now fully grown himself, towed the exhausted car into the gas stop, and had the doctor examine her. She explained that her name was Sally Carrera and that she had fled from Los Angeles, since she was tired of the hectic life there, and the stress of being a lawyer. She'd hoped to move to another city, but fell in love with the town's simplicity and quietness, and established her own motel. She often listened to Lizzie's stories, although the old Model T's memory was much more foggy. Lizzie was much too old and tired to drive her up tailfin pass, so she had the tow truck do it for her, the exact same path Stanley had taken Lizzie to. The town remained quiet even then, but Sally was hopeful and even adamant about incoming travelers who may find their way here. She'd often wish that someone, anyone, would come and rejuvenate the town into its former glory. 2006 A lost race car named Lightning McQueen crashed into the town of Radiator Springs. 2007 Radiator Springs was back on the map due to Lightning McQueen staying in town. The town got so popular at first that it even reached full capacity and measures were made to attract a bit less of a crowd. 2008 In 2008, Lightning McQueen opened Lightning McQueen's Racing Headquarters along with the Radiator Springs Speedway. 2009 Sometime late in the year, Lightning McQueen is doubting himself due to some of the newer racers taking his place and Doc Hudson takes him out training during a storm to get him focused. As Doc performs his signature "left to go right" move, he slips through a large puddle, causing his engine to idle roughly. The next day Doc and McQueen train at Willy's Butte however Doc cannot keep up with McQueen due to the damage the previous night's storm caused him. At first he thinks it is just a minor problem and laughs it off but he soon starts fading. Lightning McQueen looks back to find Doc parked to the side of the road. Just before McQueen goes to get help, Doc tells him that he has a lot of stuff. By the time Mater comes to tow him to his doctor's office, he had passed away. 2010's 2016 Lightning McQueen wins his 7th Piston Cup against Cal Weathers, Brick Yardley, and Bobby Swift. 2017 Jackson Storm starts racing and wins the Piston Cup at the Los Angeles International Speedway. McQueen then gets himself into a career-ending crash. 2018 Lightning McQueen returns to the Piston Cup for the Florida 500 but has Cruz Ramirez take his place. She wins and then moves to Radiator Springs. -Written by COOLection TV & Tin Lizzie Category:Pages